Secretos
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: El mayor secreto de Hinata era que deseaba a su primo, pero sabía que él la detestaba, su excitación llegó cuando la tomó por la cintura y le susurró "Quiero una noche contigo..." AU. NejixHina ONE SHOT. TERMINADO!


No ando con muchas ganas de hablar mucho, así que solamente diré que es un short fic que hice de Neji y Hinata precisamente por la época navideña. Odio el reggeton, pero... el fic nace de una canción que escuché, así que no pude resistir la tentación de ponerla.

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo para liberar un poco de estrés.

¿Advertencia? Fic de contenido lemon y con incesto.

* * *

**/Secretos/**

Finalmente el día de Navidad llegaba, y aunque los chicos no la esperaban precisamente para estar en familia si la deseaban debido a que cada año el antro mas famoso de Konoha ofrecía una super fiesta, debido a que la mayoría de padres siempre estaban de viajes por sus múltiples ocupaciones por lo que al final todos los chicos pasaban en sus mansiones con la servidumbre, pero en esta ocasión para Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata sería muy diferente ya que todos tenían su mayoría de edad por lo que podían entrar libremente a aquel antro tan famoso y disfrutar la navidad como tanto lo habían soñado, juntos.

Sin embargo Hinata que era la más recatada de todos no quería asistir a aquella fiesta tan famosa de la disco, entre Naruto, Ino y Sakura se las arreglaban para que ella aceptara la invitación. Su padre la dejaba ir con la condición que fuese escoltada por su primo Neji quien era dos años mayor que ella y que estaba de regreso por las festividades de la ocasión. Para él aquello era una tortura, según sus propios pensamientos ella ya tenía la edad suficiente como para cuidarse sola era una vergüenza que aun la mandara con chaperón, por lo que invitaba a sus compañeros de la universidad. Uno de ellos era un chico hiperactivo con cejas tan pobladas que inclusive parecía absurdo llamado Rock Lee y la otra era una chica de origen chino quien siempre llevaba su cabello recogido en dos moños altos. Ambos eran extremadamente impulsivos y empalagosos al grado que casi siempre lo exasperaban pero así los aceptaba como sus amigos.

En la mesa tenían 3 botellas de tequila, su meta era llegar a los 18 tragos cada uno, los cuales simbolizarían los 18 años de su vida que pasaban solos en aquella festividad y dándole inicio a un nuevo año en donde siempre pasarían juntos, todos sabían que la propuesta de Naruto era de lo mas absurda pero ninguno decía nada simplemente le seguían la corriente, además estaba el castigo para los primeros tres que se dieran por vencidos: se tendrían que tomar el gusano que estaba en cada una de las tres botellas no importando si la botella aun tuviese la mitad.

La música de Daddy Yankee que era la que estaba de moda empezó a sonar, Hinata odiaba el reggeton pero era lo único que se tocaba en las discotecas para poder bailar.

Que Tengo Que Hacer

Pa' Que Vuelvas Conmigo?

Vamos a Dejar El Pasado Atrás

Para Mi La Vida No Tiene Sentido

Si Te Vaaas

Que Tengo Que Hacer?

-Vamos Hina chan!- Gritó efusivamente Naruto al terminar su octavo shot de tequila mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llegaba casi arrastras a la pista de baile.

Ino también se levantó llevando a Sakura de la mano quien a su vez llevaba a Kiba. Todos formaron un pequeño círculo en la pista de baile. A medida que la música iba avanzando en un movimiento Naruto se colocó detrás de Hinata tomándola por las caderas para empezar a movérselas de manera sensual y provocadora al ritmo de la música. Movimientos de lado, subiendo y bajando. Ino al ver esto se acercó a ella de frente e hizo la misma acción de Naruto, tomándola de su cintura formando un perfecto trío el cual despertó las miradas lujuriosas de muchos en el lugar imaginándose inclusive haciendo diferentes posiciones del kamasutra, Naruto siendo saciado por dos hermosas mujeres mientras él se turnaba para complacerlas hasta saciarles su desbordante lujuria.

No dejó de excitar a más de alguno, sin embargo Neji solamente miraba a su prima, su cuerpo ya no era el de una inocente colegiala como siempre la había visto, ahora era el cuerpo de una bella mujer rogando por el calor de un hombre. Sintió como la sangre se le calentó al instante cuando vio como Uzumaki colocaba sus manos en sus caderas, estaba seguro que rozaba su miembro en los glúteos de su prima, se debía de sentir completamente excitante el tener aquellas duras nalgas rozando su piel excitándolo poco a poco simplemente para endurecerlo y llevarlo hasta la locura del placer.

Tomó un doble shot de tequila, agarró una rodaja de un limón y se lo llevó a su boca haciendo una graciosa mueca mientras el cítrico recorría su paladar.

Llegó hasta ella agarrándola por la mano y sacándola de aquel 'sándwich' sexual tan vergonzoso.

-Neji-Nii san!- Dio un grito de sorpresa al sentir el tacto, ya que conservaba sus ojos cerrados mientras bailaba de aquella manera con Naruto e Ino, para no sentirse tan avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo, un pensamiento demasiado infantil inclusive para ella, pero que de alguna manera le aminoraba aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Estás haciendo el ridículo- Expresó un poco molesto susurrándole al oído lo mas fuerte que pudo ya que el volumen de la música en la disco era demasiado alto y era imposible escuchar inclusive sus propios pensamientos.

-No te preocupes nii san...- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa aun con sus mejillas sonrosadas –Todos somos simplemente amigos, además Naruto-kun no está interesado en ninguna de nosotras, él tiene su vista puesta en otra persona- Le aseguró mientras le daba a entender que su objetivo no era ninguna de ellas sino que un chico al cual no había dejado de ver en toda la noche. Sasuke y Naruto mantenían fija su mirada uno en el otro, cualquiera hubiera podido jurar que se desvestían con ella.

La música empezó a cambiar siguiendo con otro reggeton. No sabia quien la cantaba y tampoco le importaba mucho, después de todo como lo pensaba al entrar a aquel antro, el reggeton no era lo suyo, aunque no se podía negar que la música era tan pegajosa que sentía que poco a poco iba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo para bailar con aquel pegajoso ritmo. Detuvo a Neji casi al centro de la pista para seguir bailando solo con él, ante aquella insinuación le fue imposible negarse.

Mueve ese boom boom mama eaea

mueve ese boom boom mama eaea

mueve ese boom

mueve ese boom

La tomó por la cintura y la haló hasta que su cuerpo quedó pegado al de él, sintiendo sus duros pechos sobre él.

-No quiero que nadie mas te toque- Le dijo de forma posesiva mientras tomó sus glúteos para que su cuerpo quedara mas pegado con el de él. No dijo nada, pero su corazón empezó a latir con tanta insistencia que por un instante pensó que saldría por su boca -¿escuchas la canción?- Le preguntó mientras cambiaba de posición y se ponía detrás de ella para efectuar el mismo movimiento que ejercía Uzumaki minutos anteriores, sin embargo él si rozaba sus caderas y su miembro aun dormido pero a punto de despertar en contra de sus glúteos para luego susurrarle al oído -"quiero una noche contigo mama... la temperatura nos va a hacer sudar... te quiero tocar...  
tu cuerpo acariciar... dale ponte suelta y no lo pienses mas"-

Bajó sus manos rozando sus caderas con sus palmas para llegar hasta sus muslos y apretarlos, ella sintió un cosquilleo en su intimidad.

Sacó un poco sus nalgas pegándolas aun más al bulto que se empezaba a colar en el pantalón de Neji, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus piernas tratando de apretar su excitado clítoris. No dijo nada del comentario del chico simplemente se dejó llevar por la música. Ella llevaba un pantalón de cadera baja, una camisa floja de color blanca de hombros caídos pero que aun así demostraba sus ahora bien formados pechos. Nunca había tenido una sensación igual, imaginó aquellas manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo inclusive imaginó como aquellos dedos se podían colar en medio de su ropa interior tocando su humedad la cual empezaba a recorrer sus muslos pero que era aprisionada por la ropa que llevaba puesta. Aquellos pensamientos impuros recorrían cada pensamiento haciendo vibrar su cuerpo, sus senos se volvieron duros al igual que sus pezones, señal de la excitación que empezaba a sentir, secretamente había admirado y deseado a su primo desde mucho tiempo atrás sin embargo sabia que para él, ella era una molestia.

-Pensé que me detestabas Nii-san- Aseguró jadeante, la respiración agitada se reflejaba en su pecho del cual estaba en un sensual vaivén; él la podía ver a la perfección por encima de su hombro, su estatura le facilitaba admirar aquellos perfectos senos que tanto deseaba tener en su boca.

-Eres la perfecta perdición para cualquier hombre, Hinata... sama...- Volvió a susurrar con un poco de dificultad -Inclusive yo me podría perder entre tu cuerpo mientras saco toda la pasión y la lujuria que hay escondida dentro de ti- Dirigió sus manos hasta adelante de sus muslos rozando gentil y secretamente sus pulgares por su intimidad, ella se limitó a gemir.

-Ah... No.. no.. no Nii-san.. no lo hagas... Ah...- Volvió a gemir

Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar y que en cualquier instante se daría la vuelta para desvestirlo e introducírselo en su ser pero no podía dar un espectáculo de aquella manera. Lamió su lóbulo derecho mientras ahora rozaba su endurecido miembro que lo ocultaba por debajo de su pantalón

-También lo deseas?- Preguntó jadeante.

-Si... deseo que recorras mi cuerpo Nii-san... solo tu... lo puedes hacer... porque solo tu... eres el que me enciende de esa manera-

-Espérame en el auto... ya llego-

Todos estaban en la pista de baile excepto por Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji y Sasuke que se limitaban a verlos contonearse de aquella manera, sin embargo nada les parecía inusualmente extraño.

-Nos retiramos- Les dijo mientras tiraba unos billetes sobre la mesa para pagar el consumo de su prima y de él –Hinata no se siente bien- En realidad no era una mentira, Hinata sentía que se podía deshacer en cualquier instante de la excitación a la que la llevaba su primo con aquellos pequeños roces y él tenía que protegerla asegurándose que no se fuese a deshacer en el cuerpo de otro que no fuera él mismo.

-Hyuuga!- Gritó Sasuke llamando su atención mientras se levantaba de su asiento y alcanzaba al chico –Recuérdale a Hinata que el día de mañana nos vamos a la playa a la casa exclusiva que tiene mi familia allá- Pasó cerca de él susurrándole al oído –Si tienes algo por lo que te juzguen y no quieres que nadie lo sepa... puedes llegar... el día de mañana será nuestro "Las Vegas" en la playa, es decir, todo lo que suceda allá se quedará allá- Podía ser callado el muy bastardo, pero sí que se fijaba muy bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sonrió de manera maliciosa mientras asintió con su cabeza, en realidad le agradecería muy en su interior por aquella oportunidad.

-Hey Uchiha... ¿Qué llevarán? ¿Vodka, tequila, Ron, Cerveza?-

-Lo que ustedes quieran beber estará bien, nosotros con Naruto llevaremos tequila y cerveza-

Finalmente se retiraba de aquel antro.

Hinata estaba recostada en el auto de su primo, una camioneta Ford 4x4 del año el cual era un regalo de su tío por conservar sus notas con un promedio de 10. Ella aun conservaba sus muslos cerrados y sus rodillas pegadas aunque sus pantorrillas estaban separadas, estaba agachada sosteniendo sus manos en sus muslos, su respiración era agitada nunca se imaginó que con solo el sentir el tacto de su primo en su piel la llevaría a aquel grado de excitación en el que sentía que se quemaba por dentro.

Al ver que su primo llegaba se dirigió hasta la puerta del copiloto en donde se subiría, él llegó hasta donde ella arrinconándola y pegándola a la camioneta en aquel oscuro lugar en donde nadie los podría observar. La besó de forma tan lujuriosa entrando su lengua con fuerza en su cavidad sacándole un gemido de placer, llevó sus manos a sus glúteos para acariciarlos y atraerla a su cuerpo, ella sintió como su miembro gritaba por salir y rasgar su pantalón para apoderarse de ella. Él se agachó para alcanzar su estatura y rozarle su excitación por su intimidad. Ella se separó de aquel beso llevando su cuello hacía atrás gimiendo de placer, ahora estaba mas excitada que antes, podía sentir como su humedad mojaba toda su ropa interior, llevó su mano hasta su pantalón ya que se moría por tocar aquella dura erección que rozaba su pantalón. Posó su mano contra él subiéndola y bajándola mientras él se acercaba a su oído.

-Ya has sentido una igual?-

-Nunca...- Aceptó con su voz temblorosa –Tú... serás el primero Nii san... y no veo.. la hora en que esto ocurra- Su voz se quebraba, pero no era porque tuviese miedo de estar con él, sino que su excitación la estaba volviendo loca al punto que las palabras eran difíciles de salir.

Se separó de ella para abrir la puerta de su camioneta y ayudarla a subir. Él tenía un escondite secreto, su apartamento, el cual utilizaba siempre cuando quería estar solo o quería concentrarse, en mas de alguna ocasión había llevado una que otra mujer sin embargo tampoco era muy dado a ser un mujeriego.

-Te contaré un secreto- Le dijo mientras llevó su mano hasta su pantalón para empezar a rozar sus dedos con su intimidad por encima de aquel pantalón –El año pasado me compré un apartamento con la herencia que me dejó mi padre, fue lo mas económico y seguro que pude encontrar para gastar así solamente la cuarta parte de la herencia, nadie de la familia lo conoce... tú serás la primera- 'Ser la primera' eso le agradaba, aquello significaba que ella conservaba un espacio especial en el corazón de su primo.

-Gracias Nii-san- Expresó su gratitud con una sonrisas mientras ella ejecutaba la misma acción de él y pasaba su mano por aquel endurecido miembro que estaba segura que ahora lo sentía aún más duro, si fuese posible, que minutos anteriores. Necesitaba tocarlo sin tener ropa de por medio, pero sería tan difícil. Bajó lo que pudo el zipper de su vestimenta para colar dos de sus dedos y llegar hasta su ropa interior. Era increíblemente duro, el solo hecho de tocarlo la volvía loca de placer deseando despojarlo de su ropa y poderlo admirar completamente.

Para suerte del Hyuuga aquella camioneta era automática hubiese sido todo un lío el haber estado pendiente de hacer cambios en un carro mecánico. Los minutos se acortaban gracias a la ansiedad que estaba en su ser, ni siquiera sintió en el instante en que le se estaba estacionando en el parqueo del complejo de apartamentos. Se le tiró haciendo que ella sacara aquellos dedos traviesos de su pantalón para luego levantarle la blusa y así llegar hasta sus senos y empezarlos a lamer encima de su ropa interior. Ella gimió y su cara se volvió del color rojo como un tomate maduro. Elevó su rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta, lo cual no quiso desaprovechar para meter su lengua en su húmeda cavidad y empezar a masajearla lujuriosamente con su lengua mientras sus manos se encargaban de acariciar sus duros senos enfocando sus dedos en aquellos excitados pezones que aguardaban por él.

Se levantó dejando de besarla y tocarla, unos segundo más y la podría saborea de una mejor manera.

Abrió su puerta para luego dirigirse hasta la puerta de ella para abrirla y ayudarla a bajar, el complejo tenía cuatro plantas, cada uno tenía 7 apartamentos. Subió las escaleras llevándola de la mano hasta llegar a la segunda en donde se encontraba el de él, el cual era el último apartamento. Abrió con cuidado para luego proceder a encender las luces y quitar la alarma de seguridad.

La llevó directo a su habitación, empujándola con furia en la cama. Procedió a quitar aquella molesta blusa que no lo había dejado actuar para saborear sus senos. Continuó quitando su top para dejarla acostada mientras nuevamente la recostaba.

-No.. me mires así Nii-san... se que... no podré ser tan hermosa como las universitarias con las que has estado...- Se tapó sus senos con sus brazos volviendo su mirada inocente un poco triste.

-Eres aún mas hermosa... que cualquier mujer que haya conocido o que alguna modelo de televisión- Expresó mientras empezó a recorrer su plano estómago con su lengua hasta llegar a sus senos quitando suavemente sus manos –Y eres.. increíblemente deliciosa- Aseguró mientras tomó ambos pechos con sus manos enfocándose en sus duros y erectos pezones a los cuales les pasaba la punta de su lengua simplemente rozándolos.

Ella gimió una vez más. Era imposible resistirse a aquellas caricias, nunca antes había hecho algo como eso, pero Neji... él la llevaba a un lado oscuramente sexual al cual era difícil hacer caso omiso, se sentó para quitarle su blusa y empezar a quitarle su pantalón, sin embargo le fue difícil continuar con el segundo, él sonrió.

-Déjame ayudarte- Le dijo de una forma tierna agradeciendo que él fuese el primero.

Empezó a quitarse su pantalón mientras ella ejercía la misma acción con el propio. Quitó sus mojadas bragas las cuales confirmaban su deseo y excitación por la urgencia de tener adentro de su ser su hombría. Ella se hincó en la cama para luego agacharse poco a poco y quedar enfrente de su miembro que aun estaba siendo tapado por su ropa interior develando su palpitante erección, procedió a quitárselo lentamente mientras que con un respingo salió aquel delicioso pene saltándole directamente a su cara. Abrió sus ojos como dos platos aún sorprendida de lo tan bien proporcionado que se encontraba su primo.

-Wow..! Eres... muy grande.. Nii-san...- Aceptó ella aún con un poco de temor mientras lo tomaba con sus manos y empezaba a darle un pequeño y suave masaje mientras su lengua lamía la rosada cabeza de su endurecido y delicioso pene.

-Ahh...- Suspiró cuando sintió que lo introdujo en su boca. Agarró su cabeza para ayudarle a succionar mejor pero no se podía resistir mas, la empujó para que se separa de él y la acostó de manera ruda en la cama para abrirle sus piernas y empezar a buscar su intimidad, y allí estaba, aquel dulce y virginal clítoris palpitante el cual se hinchaba de la excitación que sentía.

Lamió una vez aquel botón rosado, mientras ella arqueó su espalda gritando su nombre.

-Neji.. te quiero.. adentro de mi...- Suplicó desesperada, no dejaba de admirarla, era simplemente perfecta.

Al ver sus flujos vaginales recorriéndola llamando por él sentía que eyacularía en ese preciso instante de la excitación que le provocaba solo con verla retorciéndose de placer por él, inclusive se volvía loco con solo hecho de ver aquella perfecta depilación brasileña.

-Eres todo una picara, no?- Le dijo mientras introdujo uno de sus dedos en aquel campo virginal, sintió lo estrecho y supo que aquello sería doloroso para ambos. Empezó a masturbarla lentamente entrando y saliendo con su dedo índice.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿Ya venias preparada para una noche así?- Ella gritó una vez mas mientras sintió como el segundo dedo se introducía en ella.

-Desde que saliste del colegio... me estaba preparando para ti.. solo para ti...- Le aceptó aquel secreto que siempre guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón mientras seguía gimiendo loca de placer y lujuria.

Su masturbación se volvía más fuerte a cada instante. Sus dedos estaban completamente mojados gracias a lo húmeda que se encontraba, se llevó su mano hasta su propio miembro para empezárselo a masturbar con la lubricación de ella más la propia. En ese instante supo que ambos estaban preparados y deseosos. Se colocó enfrente de ella guiando su pene con su mano derecha para entrar en su estrecha cavidad, sintió como iba rasgándola y como la sangre caliente los recorría, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron en ambos de sus ojos.

-Ya pasará... resiste un poco mas..- Trató de darle ánimos mientras entraba con toda la suavidad que podía, tratando de rasgarla lo menos posible, pero su excitación había conseguido una erección increíble como nunca antes se la había visto, inclusive podría jurar que nunca se lo había visto tan grueso y tan grande.

Se detuvo al sentir que la lastimaba más de lo que necesitaba, ella abrió sus grisáceos ojos agitada y excitada.

-No te detengas.. vamos.. Nii-san necesito.. mas de ti...- Aquella no era una petición, era una orden, una que estaba dispuesto a cumplírsela.

Se introdujo por completo sacándole un grito, era demasiado delicioso estar adentro de su cálida y estrecha cavidad. Esperó unos segundos nada más, para luego mirarlo a los ojos y llevar su mano a su seno derecho empezando a jugar con su pulgar derecho tocando su erecto pezón.

-¿Quieres que siga?-

-Si... por favor... ya estoy bien...- Expresó con una sonrisa –Ahora.. hazme el amor... Nii-San-

¿Cómo ignorar la orden de Hinata sama? Si lo hacía podía recibir un castigo luego de desobedecerla. Empezó a moverse lentamente sacando con cuidado su pene el cual no lograba sacarlo a más de la mitad, para no tenerlo que volverlo a introducir por completo.

-Más!- Gritaba ella excitada y suplicante, su petición no se hizo esperar.

Se inclinó hacía ella para llegar hasta sus senos y empezarlos a chupar con fuerza mientras sus embestidas iban aumentando tanto en rapidez como en rudeza, la levantó como pudo aun sin sacar su miembro de su cavidad mientras ahora era él era el que se acostaba en aquel suave colchón el cual nunca en todo el año que tenía ese apartamento lo disfrutaba tanto como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante. Tomó sus caderas para empezarla a ayudar con un suave vaivén.

-Hazlo... suave...- Le recomendó él mientras cogía sus caderas en un lento vaivén moviéndose para atrás y para adelante.

-Ya... no puedo.. más- Aceptó ella mientras aumentó su velocidad y hacia gemir con locura a Neji.

-Ahh... así Hinata... así!- Gritaba enloquecido de placer a punto de estallar -Me voy... a correr...- Aceptó con dificultad en su hablar.

-Lléname... todo mi ser.. Nii san...- Le autorizó mientras que con el grito de ambos llegaban al orgasmo, él liberando todo su semen adentro del ser de Hinata y ella sintiendo aquella cálida y viscosa esencia.

Cayó rendida a su pecho sin más que decir. Él le dio un tierno beso en su cabeza.

-Te.. amo...- Expresó sinceramente y para su sorpresa no era tan difícil como se lo imaginaba.

-Yo.. también te amo.. Nii-san...- Aceptó ella con una gran sonrisa mientras se acostaba a un costado de él, develando su secreto más preciado enfrente del causante de todas sus excitaciones por las noches.

-El día de mañana estamos invitados a la casa de playa de tu amigo Uchiha, ¿Quisieras ir? Nadie nos podrá juzgar- Recordó la invitación de Sasuke, sería perfecto pasar dos días haciendo el amor con Hinata sin que nadie les dijera nada.

-Naruto kun... ¿irá?- Preguntó aún jadeante.

-Por el comentario de Uchiha, estoy seguro que si- Ella sonrió, tal vez ambos se animaran a gritar su sexualidad al mundo y sobre todo su amor por ambos, se alegraba que sus amigos pudiesen ser felices, a lo mejor, si ellos se atrevían, Neji y ella también lo pudiesen hacer.

Con aquello ambos se quedaban dormidos imaginándose que tan bien se sentiría estando en la playa juntos los dos sin ningún prejuicio de nadie.

* * *

¿Fue corto verdad? Bueno... fue lo mejor que pude hacer, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios. Esto como lo puse en el principio en un one shot, solo una entrega como regalo de navidad para esta pareja que tanto me encanta.

Kame. 19/dic/10


End file.
